


Look at Me

by CelticKitsune



Series: Love and Lust series [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Turtlecest, Voyeurism, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune
Summary: Splinter is gone, and in dealing with their own greif the brothers have started drifting apart. Mikey decides enough is enough, and takes matters into his own hands.(Part one was originally posted as a chapter for Love and Lust, but after putting thought into it, I decided to put this one and the next three into their own story)





	1. Look at Me

 

  
Art done by myself, and Yukarishii on InkBunny!  


Music by the amazing [Python Blue](https://80gmrp.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20music)! 

Look at me  
   
Leo was training, it seemed to be the only thing he did these days. The upside was that it made it easy for Mikey to locate his eldest brother. The sad thing was, the same could be said for Raph and Donnie too. All three of them had retreated to a place of comfort; Donnie had his lab, Raph spent most of the time in the garage, and Leo, he had the Dojo.  
   
Meditating and training had always been a big part of Leo's life, but now he practically lived in the Dojo. Mikey was sure Leo had even slept in there a few times over the last six months.  
   
It wasn’t healthy, though Mikey did understand; none of them were in a place that could be considered ‘healthy’, not since Splinter’s death. However, unlike his brothers, who had their own space to lose themselves in, Mikey only had them, and he was beginning to really miss his family.  
   
Mikey had already decided he could work on Donnie and Raph later, right now however, he was more worried about Leo. The older turtle needed a distraction, he needed to be brought back from the dark places he was drifting toward every day.  
  
So with that thought in mind, Mikey crept towards the Dojo, using all his ninja training to remain unnoticed.  
  
Leo was caught up in each movement he was making, his body moving fluently as he mastering each kata to perfection.  
   
Mikey was sure if this had been a few months earlier, he wouldn’t have been able to sneak up on Leo quite so easily. _‘A master ninja was always aware of his surroundings,’_ was one of the first things they had all been taught when they had started their ninja training all those years ago; except now Leo was ignoring that number one rule. He was so focused on each kick, each swing of his sword, where his feet would land, and how he was going to move into his next kata, that he was oblivious to Mikey sneaking around behind him.  
   
Of course, while Leo’s focus made it easier for Mikey to move around, it also made it more dangerous; if Mikey made a sound now, Leo might not immediately register it was his brother and lash out at the unknown threat. So Mikey waited, never taking his eyes off Leo, for the right moment before striking.  
   
His timing was near perfect; swinging out his weapon, Mikey knocked one of the swords from Leo’s hand, before ducking quickly as the other sword swung out to almost take his head off.  
  
Mikey was amused to see the look of confusion cross Leo’s face when his sword met with nothing but air. The momentary hesitation gave Mikey the split second he needed to kick his leg out and trip Leo, sending the blue-banded turtle to the floor.   
  
“And the incredible Mikey has taken down the leader!” Mikey cheered, jumping to his feet with a laugh.  
   
“Mikey?” Leo blinked at his brother as Mikey continued to dance around him.  
   
“I took you down!” Mikey cheered. “Does that make me the leader now?” Bright blue eyes looked toward Leo, a huge smile on Mikey’s face and Leo couldn’t help but smile back.  
   
“No,” he said simply, sitting up and reaching to grab his sword, only to have Mikey kick it out of his reach.  
   
“Nope, not a good enough answer,” Mikey insisted, still grinning down at Leo. “I beat you; I demand a prize.”  
   
“You didn’t beat me, because we weren’t sparing,” Leo stated, getting to his feet.  
   
“I still snuck up on you, and I took your ass down in less time than it takes Raph to lift a dumbbell,” Mikey said, hands on his hips as he looked at Leo.  
   
Leo let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing a hand over his face before looking at Mikey again. “Fine, what do you want? And no, I’ve already said you can’t be leader.”  
   
“Not even for one day?” Mikey pouted.  
   
“Absolutely not,” Leo insisted.  
   
“Fine, I'll just have to take the consolation prize,” Mikey said, and before Leo could ask what that would be, Mikey leaned in and pressed soft lips against his.  
   
Mikey leaned in closer, pressing himself against his older brother's body, slowly wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist. However, there wasn't much of a reaction from the other turtle and Mikey broke the kiss a moment later, looking up at Leo who stared down at him.  
   
“... Is… Is this okay?” Mikey asked, suddenly feeling awkward, and nervous that perhaps Leo hadn't wanted this after all, that perhaps he was pushing his brother in to something.  
   
“Of course, it's fine,” Leo said, and Mikey was sure he was reading to much into it, but Leo’s body language and tone of voice seemed contradictory to what he was saying. However, Leo said it was fine, so Mikey decided it was okay to continue with his plan.  
   
Dropping his nunchucks, they thunked dully against the dojo floor by his feet, but Mikey’s attention was on Leo. Pressing forward again, he tightened his hold, pulling him into another kiss.  
   
This time, Leo leaned into the kiss, though he didn’t take control, allowing Mikey to do as he pleased. It was good, but still  a far cry from what Mikey truly wanted. Renewing his efforts, he slid his tongue into Leo’s mouth,putting all his energy into the kiss.    
   
He moaned softly when he felt Leo respond back.  
   
Breaking the kiss once more, Mikey smirked at his brother, before attacking his neck with kisses, searching out the sensitive spots that were sometimes hard to find. Mikey knew he had succeeded when he heard the clatter of Leo’s sword falling to the floor, and the small hitch in his brother’s breathing.  
   
“Mikey,” Leo said breathlessly, his hands reaching up to rest on the orange-banded turtle’s hips. But he said no more; there were no orders, no demands, no hands gently guiding Mikey to where Leo wanted him.  
   
Deciding he was going to have to try harder than he had originally thought, Mikey pulled away from Leo’s neck, smiling up at him mischievously.  
   
“You’ve been slipping, bro,” Mikey said, his tongue flicking out to lick teasingly at Leo’s chin. “Maybe I really should be leader. I’d be awesome at it; giving orders, making people do what I want.”  
   
“That’s not being a leader,” Leo insisted.  
   
“Then what does it mean?” Mikey asked, trailing a finger down the centerline of Leo’s plastron, smiling while he watched Leo’s expression slowly change as he attempted to concentrate on Mikey’s question.  
   
“Vision,” Leo said simply. “A leader inspires others, and is able to direct their efforts and dedications toward a common goal.”  
   
Mikey nodded confidently. “Yep, I’ve totally got the vision part down,” he insisted, his finger trailing over the slit in Leo’s lower plastron, however didn’t linger there long. “I think you’ll find my vision very inspiring,” he said, a grin still on his face as he waited to hear what else his brother had to say about leadership.  
   
“Managing,” Leo said, his voice steady as he remained focused on Mikey, and not what his little brother’s finger was doing. “Being able to guide people through things, until the goal has been reached.”  
   
Mikey let out a little laugh, placing his hands on Leo’s hips, gently pushing at him and forcing the other turtle to back up until he was leaning against the giant tree that grew in the dojo.  
   
“Guide people, check,” Mikey smiled. “Is that all?” he asked as he pressed against Leo, his brother’s dark-blue eyes watching him.  
   
“No,” Leo answered. “There is creativity, and team building”  
   
“Are you seriously questioning me on that?” Mikey chuckled. “I think I mastered both of those at once, dude.” His fingers trailed along Leo’s thighs. “Of course, I’d be willing to demonstrate that again, if you allow me to have more easter candy.”  
   
Mikey was amused to watch Leo’s eyes widen as he was reminded of the last time Mikey had been allowed to have cadbury creme eggs. And the reason why Mikey had been banned from ever having the chocolate treat in the lair again.  
   
Slowly Mikey trailed fingers up from Leo’s thigh, tracing the outline of muscles on his brother’s arm and he couldn’t help but smile when Leo shivered under his hand. Mikey could practically feel the heat and need radiating off his brother.  
   
This was the Leo he had missed, the one who wasn’t just the leader, the head of the clan now; this Leo radiated love and desire. This was more than the casual touches from training, or the occasional rough housing they used to do.  
   
Mikey continued his touches, up Leo’s arm, to his shoulder and neck, before slowly making his way back down. And Leo just stood there, eyes closed, mouth open slightly as his breath quickened. It wasn’t until Mikey started getting dangerously close to Leo’s tail, that the blue-banded turtle spoke again.  
   
“Empathy,” Leo said, and Mikey blinked.  
   
“Huh?”  
   
“You need empathy to be a leader,” Leo said, opening his eyes to stare at Mikey.  
   
Mikey, however, grinned back, recognising the hungry gaze his brother was now giving him. Though it seemed Leo was determined to go through his ‘how-to-be-a-leader’ list; so Mikey continued to play along, pressing himself fully against Leo’s front, the bulge in his plastron pressing firmly against Leo’s.  
   
“I’d say I’m pretty ‘empathetic’ to your problem,” Mikey insisted, slowly grinding himself against Leo, pulling a soft moan from the leader. “So, does that mean I can be a leader too?”  
   
“You’re still missing four things it takes to be a leader,” Leo insisted, tilting his head when Mikey started kissing and licking at his neck again, fingers playing with his tail, as the smaller turtle continued slowly thrusting his hips, grinding their concealed erections together.  
   
“Motivation,” Leo gasped when Mikey pinched his tail, pulling away from where he had had his face buried against Leo’s neck, a smug look worthy of Raph plastered on that normally innocent looking face.  
   
“I’m an expert at motivation,” Mikey insisted, and before Leo could protest, or question what he meant by those words, Mikey had dropped to his knees, trailing a tongue along the visible slit in Leo’s lower plastron.  
   
Leo churred as he leaned back against the tree, his head thrown back and his mouth open at the sudden spike of pleasure. All of Leo’s control and restraint had never been a match for Mikey’s skillful mouth, not when combined with the fingers still teasing his tail.  
   
Mikey pressed his lips against the slit, sucking on the sensitive area until he heard a gasp and soft groan from Leo. Mikey pulled away just as the hard flesh tumbled out of hiding, and Mikey grinned in satisfaction that he had managed to get his brother so worked up this quickly.  
   
Lifting his gaze upward, Mikey watched Leo expectantly.  
   
Dark-blue eyes locked with the bright baby-blue ones, and Leo smiled. “Serving,” he said.  
   
Having no comment for this, Mikey just opened his mouth, trailing his tongue along the underside of Leo’s shaft. Mikey concentrated simply on licking and kissing along the erection, enjoying the sounds Leo was making.  
   
Mikey pinched at Leo’s tail again, and Leo churred loudly, one hand resting on Mikey’s head as the smaller turtle continued licking at him, before taking just the head into his mouth and sucking.   
  
"Fuck," Leo moaned, his fingers flexing, playing with the tails of Mikey’s mask.  
   
Keeping his eyes on Leo the whole time, Mikey swirled his tongue around the tip of his brother’s cock. He sucked gently before pulling off and continued with teasing licks, the whole while pinching and playing with Leo’s tail.  
   
“You’re far too good at this,” Leo stated.  
  
Mikey felt his face heat up at the praise. He knew he was a screw-up at most things, more inclined to goof off than take anything seriously; but this was one thing he was good at, one thing that all three of this brother’s praised him for, and Mikey enjoyed giving this to them.   
  
Doubling his efforts, Mikey pulled Leo fully into his mouth. He was sure he must have surprised his brother with the sudden warmth of his mouth, because Leo’s other hand joined the first, gripping Mikey’s head, gripping the mask tails.  
   
“Thoroughness,” Leo said. “Another thing a leader needs to be is very thorough in everything he does. I think you may have already have mastered that one too.”  
  
Mikey responded to this by sucking harder, wanting to please Leo, wanting to hear more praise from his oldest brother. He never took his eyes off Leo, watching all the emotions flash across his leader's face. Midnight-blue eyes locked with Mikey’s, and the young turtle felt something fluttering in his stomach when he saw the raw desire mingled with pride shining in Leo’s eyes.   
  
"Mikey.” Leo’s voice came out as a low rumble; it was the only warning Mikey got as Leo’s hips twitched forward. His hands gripping Mikey’s head as he did so, and Mikey relaxed his throat, knowing what was coming; he had been anticipating this.  
  
All joking about being leader was forgotten as Leo finally took control of the situation, and Mikey moaned around the heavy cock in his mouth.  
   
Mikey would never deny that Leo was, and always would be, the leader; everything on the list had described Leo perfectly, but more than that, Leo was also protective. And when the occasion called for it, he could even be possessive.  
   
Mikey had always enjoyed Leo’s possessive streak, because his brother was never cruel about it, never restricted his brothers in any way they didn’t enjoy. And Mikey enjoyed it all, he loved when Leo took control.  
  
Leo moaned, his hands still holding Mikey’s head as he pulled his hips back and thrust into Mikey’s mouth, going slowly at first, giving Mikey a chance to get used to the invasion.  
   
“That’s it, take it,” Leo whispered.   
  
Mikey let out a churr, taking a deep breath before Leo slid his cock in further, going agonisingly slow as it pushed further into Mikey’s mouth, down his throat, and stayed there a few seconds before Leo started pulling out.   
  
Leo began to slowly slide his cock in and out of Mikey's mouth, keeping his movements slow for the moment, getting Mikey used to it first.  
  
Mikey shuddered, his hands gripping Leo’s thighs, doing his best to make sure he didn’t restrict his brother’s movement. His own cock throbbed painfully between his legs as he dropped down, but Mikey ignored it for now; he didn’t want to finish himself off before Leo had had a chance to have his fun. Tilting his head as best he could, a silent offering to Leo, that he could take what he wanted now.   
  
"Fuck, Mikey," Leo gasped, his hips jerking forward in a harder thrust, burying himself down Mikey’s throat once more.  
   
The dojo was filled with soft grunts and groans from Leo as the blue-banded turtle used Mikey how he wanted, took what he wanted from his baby brother. And Mikey knelt there letting him do just that, taking everything he was given, and loving every second of it.  
  
Mikey took it all, tilting his face and letting Leo fuck his mouth. He loved the fullness, the slick slide, the complete lack of control.  
   
“So amazing,” Leo gasped, giving a hard thrust forward. Tears were forming in Mikey’s eyes from the force Leo was using, but he didn't complain, his own hard erecting throbbing painfully as it dripping precome onto the floormat he was kneeling on. "So… fuck, Mikey. I love you."  
  
Mikey's eyes fluttered closed as his already racing heart picked up speed. He loved Leo too, loved all three of his brothers, but the words were so rarely said anymore, unless Mikey was the one to say them first. Hearing that phrase from Leo, Mikey felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest.  
   
It was for moments like this, that Mikey put up with so much from his family, why he allowed himself to be pushed aside and forgotten while they all dealt with their own demons. Because at the end of the day, they did love him, and they loved each other. It was why Mikey had pushed so hard to evolve their relationship into something more. It was a physical way for them to show their love for each other, it tied them together so closely that Mikey felt like nothing could ever tear them apart now.  
  
Leo's thighs began to tremble under Mikey’s fingers, a sure sign that he was close. Opening his eyes once more, Mikey stared up at Leo. The blue-banded turtle’s face was scrunched up as he tried to hold off the inevitable. Hollowing out his cheeks, Mikey sucked hard on Leo’s cock, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside of the throbbing flesh, and that was all that it took.  
   
With a strangled cry Leo’s hips jerked forward, his hands holding Mikey’s head still as his cock pulsed, emptying his seed down Mikey’s throat.  
  
Mikey swallowed quickly; it had taken him a little while to learn to do without choking, but it had been something worth learning, especially when he got to see that possessive heat burning in Leo's eyes.   
  
Leo reached down and pulled Mikey off his cock, before lifting him to his feet.  
   
“You are truly amazing, Mikey,” Leo whispered before pressing his lips to his little brothers.  
   
The kiss was slow and sweet, and pulled a soft whimper from Mikey as the smaller turtle leaned closer, his still hard cock bumping against Leo’s thigh. The small amount of friction pulled a churr from Mikey as his previously ignored erection got the attention it had been craving. As if on reflex, Mikey started to rub against the firm muscle, his tongue dueling with Leo’s as he wrapped his arms around the blue-banded turtle’s neck. Leo smiled against Mikey’s lips, seemingly amused at the near desperate movements of his baby brother as Mikey continued rocking against him, his cock leaving a wet trail on Leo’s thigh.  
   
Breaking the kiss, Leo looked at the orange-banded turtle in the eye. A soft whimper fell from Mikey’s lips, his face flushed and eyes glassy  
   
In a swift move, Leo turned the two of them around, pinning Mikey to the tree, and the smaller turtle whined as his arms were removed from Leo, and pinned with one hand above his hand.  
   
“Leo,” Mikey gasped, thrusting his hips forward in an attempt to find that wonderful friction again. Leo moved forward, pressing one knee up between Mikey’s legs, receiving a loud moan from the trapped turtle. Leo leaned in, licking at Mikey’s neck before gently biting and marking him.   
  
“That's right," Leo whispered, as Mikey started rubbing against him again, the needy churr falling from his lips as Leo nipped at the sensitive area near the base of Mikey’s neck.  
   
"Take what you need.” Leo said before biting down, leaving clear teeth marks behind. It was visible proof Mikey had been claimed, that he belonged to Leo, and the blue-banded turtle was never giving him up.  
  
“Leo,” Mikey gasped and panted, trying to move his arms, needing more friction as his cock pulsed painfully. But Leo gripped him tighter, keeping his arms pinned where they were. “Leo, god, Leo, please!” Mikey whined, Leo took pity on his brother, pressing more firmly against him, slowly rocking his own hips against Mikey’s.  
   
The orange-banded turtle jerked and thrust his hips frantically against Leo’s thigh. A near constant stream of “Leo, Leo, Leo,” came from Mikey’s mouth as he sought out his release.  
  
The grip on Mikey’s arms loosened, and the first thing he tried to do was touch himself. However the warning growl from Leo stopped Mikey from moving his arms more than an inch. Mikey clenched his hands into fists, using every amount of restraint he had not to move his arms. Glassy blue eyes locked with Leo’s, silently pleading with him to do something.  
   
Leo’s hand strailed down Mikey’s sides, making the orange banded turtle squirm.  
   
“Leo, please, I need… please!” Mikey whined.  
   
He was so close, he just needed something, anything to push him over the edge. That something came as a sharp pinch on his tail and Mikey yelled out, cutting himself off as he bit down on his lip hard. His body convulsed with the force of his release, spilling against Leo's thigh.  
  
Leo held him through it, rubbing his shell in gentle, soothing motions and nuzzling against Mikey’s neck, close to where he had marked him before. Slowly the tension left Mikey’s body, the younger turtle practically melting against Leo.  
   
Chuckling softly, Leo tightened his hold on Mikey, sure that he would have happily crumbled to the floor if it weren’t for the extra support.   
  
“Feeling better?" Leo questioned, slowly lowering them to the ground, chuckling when Mikey responded with a satisfied sigh and nuzzled further into Leo. “Can I ask what brought on this ambush, in the dojo of all places?”   
  
Mikey blinked slowly, lifting his head so he could look at Leo before shrugging one shoulder. “I missed you.”   
  
“Missed me?” Leo questioned. “How could you have missed me, I’ve been here. It’s not like I’ve left the Lair at all recently,”   
  
“No… I mean, yeah… physically you’ve been here… but ever since… since Splinter…” Mikey trailed off, reluctant to talk about their father, the aged rat who had raised them, cared for them, had been their father, and who had been dead for six months now.   
  
Leo let out a long sigh, giving Mikey a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry, Mikey,” Leo said. “You’re right; physically I have been here, but I’ve been neglecting you, and the others too.”   
  
“S’alright…” Mikey said tiredly, letting out a loud yawn.  
   
“I promise to try and be around more,” Leo promised, kissing the top of Mikey’s head.  
   
“So,” Mikey said, turning his head upward to grin at Leo, “did I pass the test for leadership?” he asked and Leo blinked at him before bursting out laughing, nuzzling against his brother’s cheek.  
   
“No, there are two more things you need to do,” Leo informed him. “First, taking risks, and Second, a leader always admits there is room for improvement. A good leader listens to his team members, and accepts help, even when he doesn’t realise he needs it.”  
   
“You don’t think sneaking up on you was risky for me?” Mikey countered.  
   
“Alright, I’ll give you that one,” Leo chuckled.  
   
“But I’ll give you that I probably need to work on improving on my skills,” Mikey conceded. “So you can still be leader for now, until I get better,” he said with a sly grin.  
  
“I look forward to helping you improve,” Leo admitted.   
  
End

 


	2. Just Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's next target after Leo, is Donnie. And the purple banded brother isn't about to say no to what Mikey has to offer.

This chapter is dedicated to my lovely wife, [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster/works) <3

   

 

Art by me.

Just Watch

 

Mikey stood almost nervously in the doorway to Donnie’s lab. The purple-banded turtle was busy with some new invention, or experiment, or maybe he was just looking for something to do, to keep his mind off the real problems.  
  
“I’m a little busy right now, Mikey, so either come in and close the door, or leave me alone,” Donnie said, a little short tempered.  
  
Mikey bit his lip and glanced behind him toward the empty living room; he could easily go and hunt Raph down, and put that plan into motion, and deal with Donnie when his purple-banded brother was a little more open to the idea of company.  
  
However, he knew that Donnie needed his attention now, even if the other turtle didn’t know it yet. Letting out a small sigh Mikey stepped further into the lab and closed the door.  
  
“What’cha workin’ on, D?” Mikey asked as he came over to stand next to his taller brother.  
  
“I’m working with some new, very potent chemicals-”  
  
Mikey sighed as he tuned out his brother’s science mumbo jumbo, and seated himself on a clear spot on the desk. “That sounds really complicated, Donnie,” Mikey said when his brother had taken a pause in his explanation. “Maybe I’ll get you to explain it to me in english later.”  
  
Donnie gave Mikey an exasperated look but said nothing before returning to his work. The two of them were silent, the only sound filling the room was Donnie’s shuffling around, and the clinking of glass.  
  
“Hey, Don?” Mikey broke the silence.  
  
“What, Mikey?” Donnie asked, his focus on the glass beaker in front of him.  
  
“You know a lot of big words and such,” Mikey said, swinging his feet almost nervously from where he was perched on the corner of Donnie’s desk.  
  
“I do,” Donnie said, taking a moment to glance up at Mikey as it was clear the smaller turtle was trying to build up to something.  
  
“So… um… is there a word for like… I dunno, if you like watching someone, the way Leo watches us sometimes when we’re um… ya know?” Mikey questioned, a small blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
It was always amusing to see how innocent Mikey could be when actually talking about any kind of sexual act, it was completely different when compared to how the orange-banded turtle acted in the bedroom.  
  
“Voyeurism, or simply just voyeur,” Donnie said.  
  
“So… is there a word for someone who likes to be watched?” Mikey asked.  
  
Donnie raised an eye ridge at his little brother. “Why?” he asked slowly.  
  
Mikey shrugged, swinging his legs more.  
  
“No reason, dude, I was just curious is all…” Mikey trailed off when he saw Donnie giving him a knowing smile.  
  
“You would be called an exhibitionist,” Donnie said, smiling when the blush on Mikey’s cheeks darkened. “Which makes sense when you think about it. You do like attention, and you sometimes go out of your way to make sure that it’s impossible not to notice you.”  
  
“Exhibitionist?” Mikey asked, smiling when Donnie nodded. “So, that’s normal, right?”  
  
“What, that you like to get off by having someone watch you? It is normal, Mikey, honestly I would have been more surprised if you weren't one.” Donnie looked mildly amused. “Is there any reason for this seemingly random question?”  
  
“Nah, no reason really,” Mikey shrugged. “So… what would you be?”  
  
“Me?” Donnie asked, a little surprised by the question. “I dunno, I suppose I prefer the more hands on approach mostly, though there are times that I do enjoy watching you,” he admitted. “And I definitely enjoy watching when Raph and Leo have a moment.”  
  
“Yeah, those two are fucking hot together,” Mikey said with a laugh.  
  
“Language,” Donnie chastised.  
  
However, he did have to agree with Mikey’s statement, there was something about watching the two alpha’s together, watching one overpower the over, while the other one submitted. Whoever wound up on top really depended on the day.  
  
A soft sound broke Donnie from the mental images playing out in his head and he turned his attention back towards Mikey.  
  
The orange-banded turtle was still seated on the corner of the desk, except his legs were spread a little wider than before, one hand resting on his inner thigh, close to where his tail was resting against the smooth surface of the desk, while Mikey’s other hand was trailing down the centerline of his plastron.  
  
“What…?” Donnie licked his lips as his mouth suddenly went dry. “What are you doing?” he managed to ask.  
  
“Exhibiting myself,” Mikey said.  
  
“I can see that.” Donnie chuckled.  
  
“That’s kind of the point isn’t it?” Mikey smiled, moving his hand a little further down on his plastron. “Though, maybe you should get comfy, and come get a better view?” Mikey suggested.  
  
Donnie glanced toward the experiment he had been working on before Mikey interrupted, deciding that it would be fine if he left it as it was. He grabbed his computer chair and rolled it over, doing as Mikey said and sitting down directly in front of his baby brother. Donnie crossed one leg over the other, and folded his hands over his lap.  
  
“Please, continue,” Donnie said, a small smirk on his lips as Mikey let out a soft churr. “Spread your legs more, I want to see,” Donnie said, not usually one to give orders, but today he would make an exception.  
  
Mikey bit his lip, spreading his legs a little further apart, feeling more exposed than before. He locked his eyes onto Donnie, the purple-banded turtle looking very calm and collected as he sat there, his eyes fixed on Mikey’s hands, which were still slowly moving over his body.  
  
Biting his lip a little harder, Mikey moved the hand on his thigh, gently brushing his fingers against his tail.  
  
A soft moan escaped him, as he slowly moved his finger along the sensitive tail, which twitched slightly under his touch. Grabbing the appendage, he gave it a soft pinch. Mikey’s mouth fell open as the shock of pleasure shot up his spine, making him shiver.  
  
“That’s it, Mikey.”  
  
Donnie’s voice broke through the slowly building fog in Mikey’s mind, reminding the orange-banded turtle that he was there to put on a show. Pinching his tail again, Mikey let out a breathy moan, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. A dark bruise was there, still healing from the last time Mikey had been intimate with one of his brothers.  
  
“You look like you’re having fun,” Donnie said.  
  
Mikey nodded his head, grabbing his tail and gently stroking it. “It feels really good, D,” he said breathlessly.  
  
“I can see that,” Donnie said, looking at the slowly spreading slit on his brother's plastron. The bulge had been steadily growing since Donnie sat down, a very clear indication of how much Mikey was enjoying the fact he was being watched.  
  
Tilting his head back down to look at Donnie, Mikey shifted back on the desk, being careful not to bump into anything as he lifted one leg up onto the desk, using it to give himself a little more leverage to push his hips upward in a rocking motion.  
  
Donnie licked his lips slowly, uncrossing his legs and making himself more comfortable. “What do you want, Mikey?” Donnie questioned.  
  
Mikey panted with nervous excitement. “I… I want you to watch, just sit there and… and watch me,” he said. Removing his hand from his quivering tail, he lifted his hips up more and slid his finger further down, toward his puckered entrance. The soft churr he heard from Donnie was encouragement enough, as Mikey slowly started sliding a finger inside.  
  
Donnie noticed how easily Mikey’s finger slid in, and if he dared to look closer, he was sure he would find evidence that Mikey had either been with one of their brothers earlier that morning, or had lubed himself up in anticipation that he could coax a reaction from one of them.  
  
Donnie’s own cock throbbed beneath his plastron, pressing almost painfully in an attempt to slide out of hiding. But Mikey hadn’t dropped down yet, and so Donnie used his self control to keep himself tucked away.  
  
Mikey let out a loud churr as he pushed his finger deeper, lifting his hips in a slow thrusting motion as he searched for that one spot.  
  
Donnie couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to; the way Mikey moved, the way he gasped and moaned softly, the smaller turtle was loving every second of this.  
  
“Are you going to drop down?” Donnie asked, his hand sliding down his own plastron, pausing to rub against the obvious bulge that had formed.  
  
“You… you first,” Mikey gasped, locking eyes with Donnie, a blush spreading across his cheeks when he saw the heated look the purple-clad turtle was giving him. “Or maybe… you'd like some help?” Mikey questioned, sliding his finger free. Shifting forward off the desk Mikey lowered himself to the floor.  
  
“Help?” Donnie stared at Mikey.  
  
The smaller turtle took several paces closer before sliding into Donnie’s lap, one leg on either side as he straddled him. Mikey's bulge pressed against Donnie's, the sudden pressure pulling a moan from both of them.  
  
“How's this, D? You can see me better this way,” Mikey whispered in his ear, before leaning down to lick at Donnie's neck.  
  
“I… can't see much, from this position,” Donnie admitted with a shudder as Mikey starting grinding against him slowly. “Not that I'm complaining!” he added quickly, not wanting Mikey to get the idea that he should stop.  
  
“Good, I was starting to get the impression you didn’t want me,” Mikey said, nipping at Donnie's neck, then shoulder, around to the front of his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and bites, his hands sliding slowly down Donnie's arms, maneuvering them behind the chair.  
  
“Always want you,” Donnie said, letting out a soft moan, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to give Mikey easier access to his neck.  
  
He was too distracted by what Mikey was doing with his mouth, and the slow grinding against his lower plastron, he didn't even register what his little brother was doing with his hands until it was to late.  
  
There was a soft ‘zip’ of a zip tie being pulled and a tightening pressure around his wrists.  
  
“Mikey!” Donnie cried out, his eyes flying open, knowing immediately what his brother had done. He was suddenly bound to the chair, his baby brother leaning back and resting his palms on Donnie's knees, hips still moving in a slow rocking motion against Donnie.  
  
“Now this is what I call a ‘captive audience’,” Mikey giggled.  
  
“Mikey,” Donnie hissed, pulling at his bindings, testing the resistance of them, even as he kept his eyes locked onto Mikey.  
  
The younger turtle was clearly enjoying this new aspect to the game he had started. And if Donnie was honest with himself, he didn’t mind at all, he just wasn’t one for surprises, even the kind that ended with him tied to a chair at his brother’s mercy.  
  
“I just thought you’d like a front row seat,” Mikey said, shifting his hips forward to grind harder against Donnie. A loud churr echoed around the room, and Donnie felt more than saw Mikey’s cock drop down.  
  
Mikey pressed himself firmly against Donnie, the hard appendage rubbing against Donnie’s lower plastron, brushing against the bulge where Donnie was keeping his own hard cock hidden away still.  
  
“Don…” Mikey gasped. “Please?”  
  
The imploring tone in Mikey’s voice broke the last string of Donnie’s control, his own cock sliding out to join Mikey’s, earning a happy churr from his baby brother. Mikey wasted no time in wrapping his hand around both lengths of hard flesh in front of him, slowly stroking them as he continued to thrust his hips.  
  
Keeping his movements slow and teasing, Mikey smiled as he watched Donnie struggle, pulling at the bindings as he lifted his hips as much as he could while Mikey was sat on him.  
  
Mikey brushed his thumb over the head of Donnie’s cock, moving his hand down slowly, gently squeezing before moving back up.  
  
Donnie’s hips twitched with each movement of Mikey’s hand, and the orange-banded turtle knew his brother wanted more, and given time Mikey could have his brother begging him, pleading for more than just teasing touches.  
  
However, this is how they were, gentle, slow touches, just enough for there to be a constant pressure, but never enough to build to a proper release. They drew their teasing out for as long as possible before they just couldn’t take anymore. But Mikey knew that he couldn’t keep this up forever, not today. It had been far too long since they had been together like this, and Mikey was already worked up, his cock nearly as hard and slick as Donnie’s was.  
  
Mikey let out a breathy moan as he sat up straight again, his hips thrusting slowly into his hand, his cock gliding easily against Donnie’s.    
  
“I love this,” Mikey whispered. “I love being this close to you, D,” he said, leaning forward to rest his forehead on his brother’s, baby-blue eyes locking with Donnie’s reddish-brown ones.  
  
Donnie didn’t reply with words, just closed his eyes, his own hips twitching as he tried to get more pressure from Mikey’s hand.  
  
“I’ve missed this, I’ve missed US,” Mikey said, still watching Donnie.  
  
The purple-banded turtle open his eyes again to look at him, and just like with Leo, there seemed to be a realisation in Donnie’s eyes. None of them had meant to drifted apart, or even ignore each other, and Mikey didn’t blame any of them. But that didn’t mean he was going to sit back and let things get worse.  
  
“Mikey….” Donnie started to say, but he was silenced with a kiss as Mikey crushed his mouth against his, thrusting his tongue into the unexpecting mouth, and completely dominating his brother.  
  
Donnie’s eyes were glazed over with pleasure as Mikey pulled back, nipping at his lower lip before sitting back fully.  
  
“D, I want more of you… please?”  
  
The request sounded so innocent, and Donnie licked his lips, even though his body was eager to move things along; he couldn’t help but give into the temptation to tease his baby brother back in return, to deny him what he was asking for, knowing Mikey wouldn’t take things further until given permission.  
  
“Are you properly prepared?” Donnie questioned, knowing that Mikey’s over eager enthusiasm had caused him pain before.  
  
Mikey nodded quickly, eyes shining as he waited for Donnie’s signal, his hand still stroking, and squeezing their two cocks together.  
  
“I swear, I did it real good this time,” Mikey promised.  
  
Donnie smiled at his brother, “I don’t know, I’m quite enjoying this right here,” he said, his hips twitching again when Mikey squeezed his hand, adding a little more pressure to his movements.    
  
“Donnie, please!” Mikey whined.  
  
The purple banded turtle chuckled at Mikey’s neediness, “You know I would never deny you anything, Mikey,” Donnie said, giving a small nod of his head.  
  
Mikey wasted no time. Letting go of his own cock, but keeping a firm hold on Donnie’s, he lifted himself up and guided his brother to his entrance.  
  
Donnie's breath quickened in anticipation when he felt the head of his cock resting against Mikey’s hole. Glancing down, he found himself wishing they were at a different angle so that he could see properly, before looking back up to watch Mikey’s face instead. Maybe he did have a few voyeuristic tendencies.  
  
Mikey’s eyes were closed, biting at his lower lip as he was forced to take his time to find the right angle, and then he dropped dropped, impaling himself on Donnie’s cock with a loud cry of pleasure.  
  
“Holy!... FUCK! Mikey!” Donnie cried out in surprised pleasure.  
  
Mikey’s hands gripped Donnie’s knees tightly, his own breathing coming in quick gasps as he waited for his body to adjust to the sudden intrusion. He looked at his brother, head tilted back, mouth open as he took deep slow breaths. Mikey could feel Donnie’s hips trembling with the effort of holding still, shifting himself, Mikey gasped as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Donnie’s exposed neck.  
  
“I love you, D,” Mikey whispered, before lifting himself up slowly, and lowering back down, his own legs shaking as he forced himself to take things slow.  
  
“Oh, that’s good,” Donnie moaned softly, lifting his hips as much as he was able to.  
  
Mikey smiled against Donnie’s neck, nipping just under his chin, causing his brother to churr loudly, and snap his hips upward again. Mikey tensed as pleasure shot through him when Donnie managed to hit just the right spot.  
  
“Donnie,” Mikey moaned, rocking back against the hard flesh pressing deep inside him. “Donnie, do that again,” he said, rocking himself forward, and pressing back just as Donnie snapped his hips up once more.  
  
Donnie was straining against the zip tie holding his hands to the chair as he continued moving his hips up in short thrusts as Mikey rode him, their movements quickly becoming frantic as they each started chasing their own release.  
  
“So… close,” Donnie gasped, and Mikey whined, moving faster, pressing himself back and taking Donnie deeper. “Mikey, I love you, I love you so much, don’t stop.”  
  
“Cum for me, Donnie, cum in me.” Mikey’s whole body was tense, his entrance tightening and gripping Donnie’s cock.  
  
“Fuck, oh fuck, Mikey!” Donnie tilted his head into Mikey’s shoulder, his teeth clamping down on the flesh there, his legs curling up as every muscle in his body tightened and locked. “Oh god, oh god yes, Mikey, like that!” Something in him snapped and Donnie cried out, a loud churr filling the room once again as his cock twitched, his seed filling the younger turtle.  
  
Mikey gasped throwing his head back as he sat firmly on Donnie, grinding his hips as the warmth filled him, triggering his own release. The two of them sat there, locked together as they road out the intense climax, arms and legs shaking and feeling like jello.  
  
“Oh shit,” Mikey gasped, collapsing on Donnie as the two of them tried to catch their breath.  
  
Donnie turned his head, nuzzling against Mikey who smiled and nuzzled back. The two of them remained silent for a while, just enjoying the closeness of each other.  
  
“So...” Donnie was the one who broke the silence first, and Mikey lifted himself up a little to be able to look at his brother properly. “Zip ties?” he questioned, raising an eyeridge at the orange-banded turtle.  
  
Mikey laughed and shrugged, slowly lifting himself off Donnie, ignoring the mess that was now dripping down the inside of his legs. “They were easier to hide than handcuffs,” he admitted, turning to grab a pair of scissors off Donnie’s desk and cutting his brother free.  
  
Donnie smiled, tucking his flaccid cock back into it’s protective pouch before examining his wrists.  
  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Mikey asked, coming around to stand in front of Donnie, looking at the red marks that the ties had left.  
  
“The zip ties didn’t break any skin, but I think my wrists will be a little raw for a couple days,” Donnie admitted, reaching out and taking hold of Mikey’s hand, pulling the other turtle back to sit on his lap again, wrapping his arms around Mikey. “But this was worth it,” he assured him. “Thank you.”  
  
Mikey smiled, tilting his head to press his lips against Donnie’s in a short sweet kiss before resting his head against Donnie’s shoulder snuggling in closer. “Any time, bro.”  
  
Donnie sat there, stroking Mikey’s shell as his brother slowly drifted to sleep, his energy spent. Shifting Mikey around slightly, Donnie reached out toward his desk, grabbing his phone from there. He shot of a quick text to Leo and Raph, asking one of them to come help him move Mikey, because at the moment Donnie didn’t trust his legs to support his own weight, let alone the added weight of Mikey.  
  
The door to the lab slid open only a couple minutes later, Leo coming in, followed closely by Raph. The two older turtles stopped, and Raph smirked.  
  
“Dare I ask what YOU two just did?” Raph chuckled.  
  
“I thought that would be obvious, from the smell alone,” Donnie shot back, keeping his voice hushed.  
  
Leo said nothing about the scene he and Raph had walked in on, moving forward he leaned over and sliding his hands under Mikey’s legs and shoulders. Donnie slowly leaned forward, transfering Mikey from his hold to Leo’s. He watched as the leader straightened up, moving over toward the cot that was set up in the corner of the lab, placing Mikey down gently, before covering him with a blanket.  
  
“So, did Mikey ambush you too?” Leo asked, turning to look at Donnie as the purple-banded turtle stood and stretched himself out carefully.  
  
“You could say that,” Donnie said.  
  
“Ambush?” Raph questioned, looking from Leo to Donnie with a curious expression.  
  
Leo sighed. “Mikey caught me alone in the dojo earlier this morning, and now he’s cornered Donnie in his lab,” he explained.  
  
“So… that means what, exactly?” Raph asked.  
  
“My guess is that it means you’re next on his list,” Donnie said.  
  
“Mikey’s been feeling a bit neglected recently, and honestly I don’t blame him. None of us have really been… intimate, not since Splinter died,” Leo explained with a sigh.  
  
The three of them fell silent, each of them drifting into their own thoughts for a moment before Leo spoke again.  
  
“I think Mikey is a little worried about losing us too,” Leo said.  
  
“I suppose none of us have really been mentally okay, to really notice how much we’ve started drifting apart,” Donnie said.  
  
“So, the hornball is ambushing us with sex?” Raph asked.  
  
“My guess is he’s looking to see if we’re still interested,” Donnie said with a shrug.  
  
“Or it’s his way of showing us that even with Splinter gone, we’ve still got each other,” Leo pointed out, thinking back to what Mikey had said to him in the dojo.  
  
“Or he’s just horny and needs a good fuck,” Raph said crudely, earning a glare from Leo. “But, you’re right, we ain’t exactly been around much lately.” He sighed. “So, ya really think I’m next on his list, Don?” he asked, turning to the purple-banded turtle.  
  
“If he’s already cornered Leo, and myself, then most certainly,” Donnie said confidently.  
  
“Good,” Raph smirked. “You wanna help me turn that ambush back around on him?”  
  
“Raph,” Leo said warningly.  
  
“What? He’s allowed to jump us, but I’m not allowed to give him a good pounding in return?” Raph growled.  
  
“Just, don’t get carried away, teasing him I mean,” Leo said.  
  
“Don’t worry, fearless, I’ll videotape the whole thing so you can jack off to it later,” Raph said waving his hand dismissively before looking back at Donnie. “So, you gonna help?”  
  
“Fine, I will help, AFTER I’ve showered, and perhaps had a nap myself,” Donnie said, glancing toward the cot where Mikey lay sleeping peacefully.  
  
He wasn’t worried about what Raph might have planned for their younger brother, because even though the red-banded turtle could be a bit rough at times, he did have a gentle side. Either way, it was likely Mikey would enjoy whatever attention Raph would give him.  
  
END

And there is the Mikey/Donnie chapter to this little addition to Love and Lust universe! Next up will be some Raph and Donnie time!


End file.
